Love Song for No One
by xox tina 46 xox
Summary: [COMPLETE & LOOK FOR SEQUEL]Jake is back from Romania with a new girlfriend & a new kid [aiming for someone who looks like Jason Dolley] moves to Malibu.  What happens to Jiley's relationship? Another guy equals more drama right?
1. NO It's Not Okay He's Back Or Is It?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or songs just the story. It's based on when Jake comes back and obviously due to the promo of HM's "Achy Jakey Heart" most of this didn't happen,but any coincidences are coincidences

CHAPTER ONE: NO. IT'S NOT OKAY THAT HE'S BACK… OR IS IT?

**Name**: Lilly Truscott

A.K.A. Miley's friend

Oliver and I walked into school as usual, but without Miles since she said Jackson was going to drive. We walked right through the doors to find everyone whispering, cheering, clapping, basically excited about something. We decided to see what all the commotion was about. This was the first time since the beginning of school, that everyone went out of their way to get a copy of Seaview High's school paper. Oliver snatched Dandruff Danny's paper as we walked by.

"OHMYGOD" Oliver said.

"Ugh. Give. Me. THA…OHMYGOD" I said when I grabbed the paper from him.

Sounding a bit disappointed, "OH-MYGOD! A-Anotherr Girlfriend?" Yeah that's all Oliver cared about never mind the main point.

I sighed and said kind of in a whiny voice, "OHMY-GOD! You'd think he'd call to warn us beforehand."

Shocked, we sat on at one of the tables. I don't think our legs could bear standing anymore after reading all this.

"MAN. That's like his 5th girlfriend. How does he do it?" said Oliver. Oliver's a doughnut, I swear.

"Oliver. Jake's coming back and all you care about is how he gets a girlfriend?"

"Well no. I CARE about…no nevermind. What _should_ I care about?"

"Ughh, Oliver, you're so out of it. What about Miley? Hello? Re-mem-berr? Girl he's supposed to be with but left because of the movie? Don't you care about what's gunna happen between them?" I stared at him and realized he didn't even pay attention to anything I said. He was just staring at nothing. Absolutely nothing. Most likely still thinking about how to get as many girls as Jake does. How can he not get it? God Oliver.

"Olliiverr" no answer as I waved my hands in front of his face. "OLIVER!" startled, he jumped a little and came back into focus.

"WHAT?"

"Let me help" I started, "One: Jake's hot. Two: He's rich. Three: He's the very famous zombie slayer from 'Zombie High' and now publicizing two of his new films. DUH"

"Two movies Lilly? What are you- oh yea the one before he left and the new one he just made… Ohhh well- so noww I just have to become hot-check. Rich..not check. And become famous… wow, I got a lot of work to do. But-_one_ check off the list is a good start. Look out world, Smokin' Oakin's coming to a town near youu" he said trying to act sly while pointing to a group of random girls who didn't even notice him.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE! AHH JAKE RYAN!!" Amber and Ashley screamed. Then a mob of people ran straight to the doors as papers were dropped and kicked around everywhere. Once they all went to greet the star the school was dead empty and leftover papers were scattered on the ground.

"Woah he's back _already_? I thought he was coming," Oliver scanned the paper and read word for word, " 'Tomorrow at 8:00am' where he'll 'enter the front doors of Seaview High ready to answer questions.'"

"When did this paper get published?!" I asked

"Today, 7:30a.m… but I guess he came early." he responded

"I wonder how Miley's gunna react to this…" I know Miley and him kissed and all. But when he left, they wanted an open relationship because you know the distance. But he's had 5 girlfriends, and Miley's only gone out with what? One guy who I set her up with… and that was my fault for not realizing he was such a coward. I mean c'mon! Who would have known a hot guy like him would be terrified of a scary movie-WHICH wasn't event that scary. Sure Miley's had crushes…but has she acted on them? No… I don't think so. Oliver and I ruined it with Dex annnd yea…

"Lils. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Miley all day." And he's right. I haven't seen her either. All of a sudden I felt a buzz from my pocket. It was a text from Miley:

**Miley**: Extra Concert Added. Still in Dallas, TX. Won't be back til 2morrow. MISS U!!

**Lilly**: MISS U2. IMPORTANT NEWS

**Miley**: fill me in wen i get back. Gtg byeess 33

"Did you tell her?" Oliver asked.

"No, she had to go. I guess she'll have to wait and see tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey Lilly, I think the mob is back" Oliver said pointing to the crowd

I turned around to see Jake. He nodded his head at us and turned back to finish telling everyone about Romania. We were going to join the group until we heard the bell ring. So we gathered our stuff and rushed for class in case Old Mrs. Witherson decided to pick on us again and give us detentions… she just really doesn't like me and Ollie… or Ashley and Amber…or Miley…or anyone for that matter… but oh well. Better safe than sorry. Jake can wait… there's a huge crowd and heck no I'm gunna try to break through and say something.

**Name:** Jake Ryan

A.K.A. that ego-maniac-TV-star-in-a-hat

Okay so I did not expect everyone here. Didn't they see the paper? It said _tomorrow_. I wanted to just enter the school normally. I mean it's the Monday after Thanksgiving break. You'd think everyone would be tired from the long weekend. Apparently not.

I stepped out of the limo and everyone was screaming my name. Of course, I enjoy this and maybe Miley's right. I do "milk it" sometimes… but I've always been that way. Hmmm. I wonder if she's here.

"Jake! OMG JAKE we missed you!"

"How was Romania"

"When does your movie come out?"

"Is the movie before you left coming out soon?

"OMG JAKE WE LOVE YOU"

"How are you?"

"Is it true you and Rina are going out?"

Wow. So many questions.

I answered most of their questions while trying to enter the building. First a new middle school, now a new high school. And most likely people changed right? That's what happens in high school. People seem to change… but it doesn't look that way. But then again, I've only watched movies of high schools…whatever.

"Romania was great. Everyone was great there. As for the movie, it comes out soon." I flashed a smile and that just made the crowd scream louder as flashes from cameras were shot.

I ended up with the crowd following me and I told them about all the actors and actresses I worked with while in Romania until I saw Lilly and Oliver in the courtyard… I guess this is where people eat or hang out outside… honestly this place was really cool. Coming to school was way better than being home schooled. I smiled over at Lilly and Oliver and they shyly smiled back. It's funny because I thought they were heading my way… but when the bell rang, they rushed off to their next class when clearly the whole school was beside me. So why were they in a rush? Was Miley still upset even though we agreed on just being friends for now? Oh well, lets just see how the rest of the day goes.


	2. I'm Sorry

CHAPTER 2: I'M SORRY

**Time:** 11:05am

A.K.A. Lunch

I saw Lilly and Oliver, but no Miley. Maybe she isn't over it… I mean she's managed to avoid me 1st and 2nd period today and there's only 2 more periods left in the day. This is mass chaos…

"Hey everyone, I gotta talk with Lilly and Oliver so uh…can we have a moment of space? I'd love it if I could."

Thank goodness no one wanted to argue.

"Hey Jake" Lilly said, "What's up?"

"Well, what's up is: Why are you guys and Miley avoiding me? I thought things were okay when I left? What did I do something wrong?" I asked in a loud, yet soft enough voice.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa buddy. **One**: No one's avoiding you not that I know of and **Two**: have you ever tried to push through a crowd of about 1,000,000 people to get a chance to talk with the famous you?" Oliver said.

"Annnd besides that, how many times have you called or contacted us in some way?" Lilly added.

I started to sit down. "Well first off, have you ever tried to call from Romania? It takes like forever to just get connected and I didn't have enough time to turn on a computer and email. It was really hectic while I was there… and having a girlfriend takes a lot of dedication and most of your time FYI. OH and why haven't I seen Miley all day if 'no one's avoiding' me?"

"Miley's…on ah…uh-family vacation thing. She's coming back tomorrow. Anyways we're sorry for any confusion and not trying harder to talk to you," Lilly responded a bit sarcastically.

"Sorry for blowing up on you guys. So how have things been going on here in Malibu?"

"Good, Good…yeah nothin' much." Oliver said. Yeah that sure helped me see how much has changed.

"Jakey are you _done_ talking to those…" Amber stared and continued, "People?" She obviously didn't want to sound mean while I was around.

"Well people are waiting. I'll talk to you guys later." Jake said as he went off and a mass of girls appeared from no where and crowded around him.

**Back to Lilly…**

The lunch bell rang and Ol and I went different ways. I headed for algebra when Johnny Collins walked by. That guy is totally hot… I only wish he'd talk to me. But sometimes I think it'd be awkward if I went out with him because of Matt. Yes Matt the guy who only liked me because I was his "cool-skater-chick girl." I mean sure I like skating, surfing, and basically all sports known to man kind… but I am a girl…. So if I act like a girl he should accept me for acting like one because I am right? Okay right now I wish Miley were here so I wouldn't be thinking in my head… it's way too confusing.


	3. What A Coincidence!

CHAPTER THREE 3: WHAT A COINCIDENCE

**Name:** Miley Stewart

A.K.A. secretly Hannah Montana

"DADDY! DOES JACKSON HATE ME?!!?!?" I screamed

"Honey its early why must you yell two feet away from me?"

"UGHH! GET UP DADDY DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL"

"What time is it- holy smokes it's quarter to ten! Why didn't you wake me up Miles"

Aggravated I answered in an impatient tone, "Daddy. If it were 9:45am don't you think I would've have woken you up. JACKSON LEFT! WITHOUT WAKING ME. I'M LATE!"

"I'll write you a note sweetie pie. Go get breakfast and I'll drive you."

I stomped downstairs and that's where I finally saw the note at the counter:

_DAD! MILES! NO ONE WOKE ME UP! IT'S LIKE 10 AM AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T CARE TO WAKE ME UP?? OFF TO SCHOOL WITHOUT BREAKFAST AND GEE… THANKS GUYS.. WAY TO SHOW YOU CARE._

"Hah. You'd think he'd bother to check our rooms before leaving eh?"

"Okay daddy let's go. I'll apologize er-make _him_ apologize actually."

**Name: **Oliver Oken

A.K.A. Smokin' Oken, I leave the ladies heartbroken, and everybody knows that I'm not just jokin'

"Have you seen Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Nope. But in Art I saw Jackson running through the doors… most likely they're late?" I said as I closed my locker. We were heading past the gym when we bumped into Jackson and his friends.

"Yo Jackson!" I yelled.

"Hey Ol what's up?"

"Where's Miely?"

"Uh, don't know. Don't care. Little twerp left me home without waking me and I rushed to school late."

"Jackson. Miley's not here." Said Lilly

"…OH MAN. You mean they're still at home? Dang-nabbit. They're probably ready to kill me."

"Oh, so you all slept in?" I asked

"Man you should have been there. We were basically up until 3 this morning. The crowd was crazy. And then we were so tired we missed our first flight, so we waited for another."

"Wow. Okay well that straightens things out." I said

"See ya Jackson"

We left Jackson as he headed the other direction probably going to sneak and make a quick call home.

**Back to Miley…**

I walked into the office having missed 1st and 2nd period, but at least in time for lunch. Sure I had breakfast but one bowl of cereal doesn't fill this girl. As I approached the front desk of the main office, I saw a guy in front of me who I didn't know. He turned around and we had that awkward moment thing. You know? Where you're going to walk into each other so you both decide unintentionally to step aside and let the other person go, but you both go at the same time? Then there's that hesitation about which side you should go to and in the end you bump into each other? Well for us it was a crash. I basically tripped. The guy was pretty good looking. He had a skateboard sticking out of his backpack, which so reminded me of Lilly. And what does klutzy Miley do? She crashes into him knocking over his books and papers. He must be new here since he was carrying all that. And now he knows what a klutz I am

"Sorry" I said as I rushed to help him.

"No, No. I'm sorry dude. I shoulda watched where I was going." The new kid said.

After getting all his stuff we got up, "Hi I'm Miley."

"I'm Ben, freshman" he replied. We shook hands and then the lady at the front desk asked, "Can I help you?"

I gave her my note and she let me go. "So are you new here?" I asked Ben. I thought he'd have gone already, but I saw him right outside the doorway looking at a map and his schedule.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Here let me see your schedule." He gave me his schedule and I saw he had a lot of classes with me. We had the same Spanish, science, algebra, study and drama classes. Lilly and I had everything together except for algebra and study. And Oliver only had science, Spanish, and drama with me. So that meant Ben would definitely meet them.

"Well you have most of your classes with me, and you probably have some classes with two of my best friends, Oliver and Lilly… so they can help you there."

"Sweeeet…do you have lunch now?" he asked

"Yeah, c'mon I'm starving."

As we walked to the café he was asking questions. One being, "So I hear Jake Ryan went to Seaview Middle… does he go here now?"

Of course the topic of Jake Ryan came up. You know I never thought about him much since he never really called. Sure I missed him and he called like once, but I don't know if I still like-him-like-him.

"Yeah he should be here. He's supposed to be back from Romania someday soon. Wait here's your locker we should stop and put some of those books away. I promise I'll forget your combo and not try to steal anything.

"Thanks. You know you're really kind to strangers. Hasn't anyone said, 'Never talk to strangers?' I mean what if I were some wanted convicted criminal."

I started to blush, and let out a small laugh, "If you were then you'd be a pretty young wanted convicted criminal who knows how to skates. My friend Lilly skates too…well she practically does everything a guy can do…sports wise"

"So you act this way to everyone? Even criminals?" he said as he closed his locker.

"Well definitely not everyone… but most. Anyways here's a warning: I'm known to be the loser of all losers. BUT! For the record, I'm a loser with a kind heart."

"Well any loser with a kind heart is a friend of mine. Consider yourself my first friend." He laughed. His smile was beautiful and his words flowed like in a dream. But this was real.

Finally we got to the lunch room, got our food and sat with Lilly.

Jokingly Oliver said, "And who is this young fella' "

"Guys this is Ben. He's new."

Everyone said "Hey" but Lilly and Oliver had a nervous look on their faces. We talked about stuff, but the whole time it was as if they knew a secret. Did they know something about Ben that I didn't know? Was their concern even about Ben?

**Back to Lilly…**

"Miles, Jackson told us it was a mistake. He thought you and your dad left him." I told her.

"Yeah, he left us a note. The only thing is, he should have at least checked to see if we were still there. Stupid concert had to last so long" Miley said. I gave her a look and she looked back realizing what she said. The three of us looked at Ben, but I guess when she said concert, he must have thought of her going to listen to a concert since he just kept on eating his lunch.

"So Ben, where are you from?" I asked

"I'm from Texas." Wow. Texas. Where Miley just was. Weird. Maybe he went to her concert…

"Wow really! Did you see Hannah Montana? I heard she had a concert there." I asked as Miley was giving me a death look.

"Yeah! It was crazy traffic though. My friends invited me and I flew back there since my parents already moved everything in on Sunday and the school said I should start on Tuesday. Then there was traffic of course and I ended up sleeping in til 9:00 today."

Oliver, Miley, and me were laughing on the inside.

"Isn't Hannah great? I just love her." Oliver said while eyeing me and Miley. We both could tell Miley wanted us to cut it out.

"Yeah," Ben said, "She kind of inspires me to write songs and stuff."

"You sing?" Miley asked?

"well I play the guitar and sing…sometimes."

We talked. Laughed. Got to know Ben more. But I think Miley got the message that something was wrong because she started to look worried after she saw our look on our faces. Something was wrong. Jake Ryan was somewhere in this café.


	4. Guys Think Too Much

CHAPTER FOUR: GUYS THINK TOO MUCH

**Name:** Benjamin Ledgerwood

A.K.A. new kid

I honestly can't believe on my first day of school I was accepted by 3 people. So who cares if everyone makes fun of me for hanging with "losers". At least I have some friends and they're pretty cool to me. They like me for me, and don't just use me as their prize because I'm hot. I'll never forget my ex-girlfriend Corinna Fye. To think that if we didn't move, she'd still be with me just because she can show me off to everyone.

_**Flashback**_

Corinna: HOW CAN YOU MOVE?!

Ben: My dad got a new job and it pays more. It's not like I want to leave… it was my dad's choice.

Corinna: mumbles Do you know how hard it is to find someone else who's as hot as you?!?

Ben: Wait WHAT? Wh-What's that supposed to mean? WAIT! Are you only dating me because I _look_ good?

Corinna: NO! no, it wasn't supposed to come out that way

_**End flashback**_

And that's basically how it goes from there… you'd think I'd be smarter right? And realize on my own? Well no. There you have it. Period. The end of my corny life story. So it feels good to start over

There were these girls, Amber and Ashley who remind me of Corinna and obviously I realized that if that's what they do (tormenting others and acting stuck-up etc) then that's probably how Corinna must have acted…GOD I'M SO STUPID!

Hmm… I wonder if anyone skateboards as much as they surf… it's pretty boring at home all the time. It'd use to be me, Corinna, Zack, Mandy, and Derek. We'd hang and do stuff after school all the time. Staying at home 24/7 feels weird.

I'm hungry.

**Back to Jake…**

Miley was in school today since I saw her in 3rd, but there was this kid who was basically in most of our classes (Miley has basically the same classes as me again like last year… it's so weird right?). This kid, Ben… I'm not so sure about him. He seems pretty close to Miles and I don't think I like that… sure he's a fan of mine, but… I guess it's just that Miley factor…

But I'm over her. I've got Rina and I love her… right?

**Back to Miley…**

…So _that's _why Lilly and Oliver were acting weird. Man they should have told me

"Hey Miley," someone said.

I turned around and holy shitaki mushroom. It was Jake. WHY DIDN'T LILLY WARN MEEEE.

"Hey Jake!" I said trying to sound happy….but why am I trying so hard? "How was Romania?"

"Amazing. Unbelievably amazing… everyone's friendly; but it's crazy how much you miss home though," he said kind of staring at me sincerely. Did he still like me? No. Why? I saw newspaper clippings about Jake and his movie, life, girlfriends and you wouldn't believe it. ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND. Some random girl who starred as an extra in that new movie of his… what's her name… I can barely see it…Rina…Rina Leach. Pfft. What a name (**no offense to ****any**** Rina Leach's out there!**).

"Hey I-" Jake was cut off there

"You're Jake Ryan. This is awesome dude. You're like…my hero. I'm Ben Ledgerwood. New here." Ben said.

"Nice to meet you," Jake said with a stiff grin, "Well you certainly picked a good tour guide around."

"He didn't really pick Jake… we kinda ran into each other in the office." I answered. "Soo… how's Rina?"

"She's good. She's coming to visit this weekend." He said as he nodded his head and looked off in a distance.

"So we'll get to meet her. That's great." I actually sounded… happy? Wow.

Then the bell rang and class started. End of conversation. For now…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**author's note:**i'm editing and finishing chap.5-7so sorry it might take a bit. thanks guys for the review guys


	5. COUGHCOUGH HINTHINT WINKWINK

CHAPTER FIVE: COUGHCOUGH HINTHINT WINKWINK

**NORMAL POV **for once

Ben just arrived at the beach and saw Miley talking with some guy over at Rico's surf shack. He looked older… and there was Oliver with them talking. But where was Lilly? And that's when he saw her come on her skateboard, carrying her surfboard.

"Sup guys," Ben said.

"Ben have you ever surfed?!" Lilly asked. _'That girl never stops moving' _ Ben thought

"Never have" he said, then he looked down at her skateboard, "But I skate."

"Great. Surfing's like-the same thing…only-your on _water_. C'mon! I'll teach ya," she said out of breath.

"Sure, I guess. Catch you guys later," he said to Miley and Oliver.

"Who was that?" Jackson asked.

"That was the new kid, Ben," Miley responded, "Look I'm gunna go walk and write new songs for that...you know." And she left, leaving Oliver and Jackson to have a "manly" talk. Which was mostly about what happened in school…. Kinda like gossip right?

"Speak of the devil, look who's here… and who is that foxy mama with him," Jackson asked

"Jackson, that's Rina. Didn't you read the paper?"

"No, who cares if Jake's back, I'm not a girl."

"Well Rina's not supposed to be here until the weekend..." Oliver said as he wondered why Rina was here so early in the week

With his arm around Rina and a swarm of girls attacking them asking questions like "Rina! Your hair is so pretty; what kind of conditioner do you use?" Jake approached Jackson and Oliver.

"Hey guys, have you met Rina?" They said hi, exchanged names etc, and then it was another one of those awkward silence.

"So Rina, you're hear early… Jake said you wouldn't be here til the weekend."

"I know!" Rina said, "But we resolved our differencesss…ahhhnd we just couldn't wait for the weekend to see each other-soooo Jakey here had me out on his plane to Los Angeles and-Here I am!"

"So where is everyone?" Jake asked, "I want them to meet Rina"

"If by everyone you mean Lilly, Miley, and Ben…mmm i think Miley went walking somewhere around here, and Lilly went to teach Ben how to surf." Oliver said. Both Oliver and Jackson realized he was looking for Miley. The whole time they were talking, Jake was scanning the beach around them and right when we said Miley wasn't there, he suggested a walk along the beach would be romantic.

**Back to Ben…**

"Miley!" I screamed. I actually called out like three times before she turned around and heard me screaming

"Hey Ben. Sup?"

"Well Jake's somewhere here with Rina and told me and Lilly that all students at Seaview High are invited to his welcome home party tomorrow night, also celebrating his new movies. It's gunna be at some big ol' place, but I can't remember. Isn't this exciting!? And the school's giving us a day off the NEXT DAY after the party because they said students will want to celebrate with Mr. Ryan all night and it would be pointless to force them to attend school the next day!" After I finished telling her she looked more of shocked than excited. While Lilly was teaching me how to surf she did mention how Jake and Miley had a "thing."

"You should be excited. _That_ isn't an excited face," I said

"Whah-oh… yeah! I'm totally excited… just wondering, is Rina really here?" she asked.

"Yep. Miss oh-so-fine and so-divine is definitely present at Malibu. You _know_ Lilly did tell me about you and Jake…are you still going tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess, but you see, my aunt's coming into town for the week tonight… and tomorrow she might want some 'quality time' with me and Jackson, my brother- the one at the surf shack."

"hah my aunt's visiting Malibu too, I don't know for how long but-yea … I'm sure your aunt will understand since…IT'S JAKE RYAN… hey what time is it?"

"Quarter to six. Aw man I have to go, I have this family thing tonight" she said

"Yea I do too. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Remind me to give you my address, Lilly and Oliver will most likely meet there and my dad can drive us."

"Kay, bye"

**Here's Mr. Jake Ryan…**

What does he need _her_ address for?

"Jake are you okay?" Rina asked

"Yeah, I just have a headache. How bout I drop you off at the hotel now?"

"Sure. I don't want you to be sick tomorrow for you party." She said in a sweet way. How am I supposed to break up with her? She didn't do anything wrong.


	6. How Was I Supposed to Know

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or Maury... I just used the title of the show in one of the quotes.

CHAPTER SIX: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

**Miley's crazy life…**

"How are we cousins?" I asked, "I never even met him until today. Ever."

"Distant cousins. On your mom's side. I think they're your mom's cousin's cousin and you probably never met them because I never met them until today. I just got e-mails and news from your Aunt Dolly here. Small world ain't it." Dad said.

"Sweet pie you know the Stewarts branch out in all different which-a-ways. BE-_sides_ they lived in Texas. Not Tennessee." Aunt Dolly added, "Why? Is there something the matter with Ben?"

"No, it's just-" and that's when the door bell rang. Right when I was gunna ask a major question.

"Oh Miley we'll pick up the conversation later. THEY'RE HERE!" Aunt Dolly said. I can't believe it. Ben's basically my cousin. Distant cousin. Yet cousin. DOES HE KNOW I'M HANNHAH!!?? Ughh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Miley. Why didn't I realize when I had to leave. So did he. And HIS aunt was in town too. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID.

I came down the stairs and yep. There he was with his mom and dad exchanging hugs with Aunt Dolly, Jackson, and my dad. I could see he was shocked when he saw Jackson.

"Hey Ben!" with that I saw his expression turned into major shock.

"Hey M-Miles… this is my mom Samantha Ledgerwood and my dad John Ledgerwood."

"You can two just call us Aunt Sam and Uncle Johnny if you'd prefer," Aunt Sam said.

We ate a very large dinner prepared by Aunt Dolly out on the deck and the adults got caught up in conversation. Jackson left for Thor's house after we ate and that left me and Ben. We took a walk on the beach and that's when the conversation sparked.

"Man who would've known you were Miley _Stewart_" he said

"Well there aren't many Miley's in the world."

"Yeah but…. You're _the _Miley. Miley Stewart. Also known as my cousin the great," he looked around and in a loud, yet hushed whisper, "HANNAH MONTANA."

"WHAT youuuu know?" how could he know? Who told him?

"See ever since I was little, my parents always talked about Miley Stewart and how one day we'd visit her. Pfft why do they want to meet this far distant cousin anyways? Then I read an email from Aunt Dolly and she mailed a picture of her to us and it was DOLLY. _THE _DOLLY PARTON. And at the time, I'll admit. I was in love with Hannah Montana. And in that e-mail she said and I quote, "Little Ben there's gunna be shocked when he hears he's related to little Miss Montana. You should tell him one day." And they never did so I brought up the topic of Hannah Montana. And that's how it goes. Dude, I just can't believe it's YOU. You were on that stage yesterday. JUST yesterday."

"Wow. I just can't believe we're basically related.. kinda.. sort of… it's just weird like I just met you and now it's like 'Maury help me find my long lost cousin'"

He laughed and was staring at nothing… kind of like what Oliver does. "Haha and it's funny because now I realize some of your songs are like…clues you know? _Best of both worlds, the other side of me, this is the life…_ that's crazy."

"I know I know. I find it funny because no one realizes."

"Well I think we should head back. It's getting late" he said

"I'll race you back" I said as I got a head start.

He tackled me and ran. I caught up and jumped on him… he's like.. a second brother…. I like that.

**Wednesday Morning. Bright and Early**

**Location: **Seaview High

Laughing, Miley teased Ben, "You liked me, you liked me, you liked me, you liked me. Hahahahaha…"

"CORRECTION! I liked Hannah. Hannah Montana." He said

"Who is," she looked around and whispered, "me. Sooooo," she started to dance as they kept walking down the halls to homeroom, "you liked me, you liked me, ha haha ha ha ha, youu liked your cousin. How ehhm-barrassinggg. Ha haha ha ha ha."

Then he took his hands out of his pockets and teasingly pushed Miley into an opening door which caused the door to slam into the person behind the door and as it slammed on the person, it bounced back open and hit Miley again. Lilly saw the whole thing and the three of them started cracking up all the way to homeroom.

"Well one day and you guys seem close," Lilly said.

"Dude, Lilly, you'll never believe it. IIIII'm related to," Ben looked around, "Hannah Montana." He said with seriousness which caused it to be a little funny because it made him look paranoid and phycho.

"Hahaha suree Ben surrre," she looked at Miley nervously, but Miley looked happy. "But wait…. That…would mean you're-OMG," she gasped and was pointing back and forth to Miley and Ben. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH, Ben just moved here and you met him and then he became our friend and then in one night you guys realized you were related which I don't know how since Miles, you had that family thing with your Aunt Dolly and-OMG _that's_ probably where you realized you were related. OMG this is soo crazy it's like you're long lost brother and sister and then fate one day decided to-" she said that basically all in one breath until Miley interrupted.

"BREATHE GIRL BREEEATHE." Miley said, "Yeah you're right. Last night at our family dinner, Aunt Dolly invited the 'new family' for dinner and she and daddy told me and Jackson."

"Haha how do girls do that?" Ben asked.

"Do what?" They both said

"Like talk that fast," he said. He was thinking real hard…

"I can see we have another Oliver on our hands," Lilly said

"What about me?" Oliver popped into the conversation

"Nothing, neverrmind"

"So Miles are we meeting at your place tonight?" Oliver asked

"Yes and my dad will drive us to The Paradise Country Club."

"Party tonight's gunna bee off the hook man. Now that Jake's got a girlfriend," Ben started

"-there's gunna be lonely upset girls wanting to dance… oh and look who's free," Oliver finished

"Why, Mr. Oliver, I see here that you and I are both single and free," Ben said

"You play that guitar of yours, and I'll do the smoooothe talking," Oliver said

They did some random guy handshake as Miley and Lilly sat and stared in "disgust"

"You guys need help," Miley said

"Fast and badly" Lilly finished

Jake walked in right before the bell rang

"Wow that was close," he said

"Late Jake?" Lilly asked

"Yep. Getting ready for the party tonight," he looked briefly at Miley and then more at the whole group, "You guys are going right?"

"Chyea we are," Oliver said

"Missing it would be like missing a part of history," Ben said.

"The whole school is invited and we have tomorrow off. It's gunna be BIG," Miley said

"So Jake who else is invited outside of Seaview?" Lilly asked

"Well my mom didn't want all the paparazzi to show so she said just Seaview… and of course Rina" he said

Just then the bell rang and everyone was telling Jake how excited they were for the party as they walked out of the room


	7. One Original Thing

CHAPTER SEVEN: ONE ORIGINAL THING

**Holy Smokes. Look at 'em…obviously Oliver**

Lilly and Mile came walking down in their new dresses and boy did they look good. Miley in a light blue dress and Lilly in and medium green halter dress. But they had jeans on underneath…which was odd.

"FINALLY!" Jackson said, "C'mon let's go before all the girls miss us too much and decideee to move on."

"Pfft. Jackson, what girls would miss you?" Miley said

"The _girls_ who actually get to the party on time. Ahduh. By the time we get there, we'll be at _least _15 minutes late not accounting for traffic of course."

"Oh shoot Jackson you're right" Lilly said

"Well kids let's head on out," Robbie Ray said

**Half an hour later…**

"You kids have fun. Just not too much. I'll be back here around one o'clock and your parents can pick you kids up from there later on in the day."

"Kay dad," Miley said

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Stewart," they all said.

**In Ben's crazy mind…**

"Hey guys…why do you have jeans on?" I asked

"Ben It's like ten degrees out here, heck no Miley and I are gunna freeze to death for Jake," Lilly said

We walked into this big building and the music was crazy loud. The decorations were amazing and the room was basically filled with everyone from Seaview. All of a sudden Miley jumped on my back and Lilly jumped on his.

"No which one of you guys will be able to push through this crowd over to the food the fastest?" Miley asked

"On your MARKS, Get SET…GO!" Lilly exclaimed

And off we were, carrying Miley and Lilly, racing for…food.

I gasped, "Holy…"

"CAKE WITH A CHOCOLATE PUDDING MOAT," Oliver finished

We dropped Lilly and Miley and they started laughing so hard. We gave them some cake and continued pigging out. When Miley and Lilly came back later, we saw they had given pants to the coat checker to hold onto instead of a coat. It was funny, but I kind of felt bad for the guy because he didn't know what to do with the pants… it looked like he was going to do something, then he folded them instead, then he unfolded them, and then overall he just hung them up.

"You guys are crazy," I said

"Yeah well you aren't Mr. Let's drop everything for a chocolate pudding moat?" Lilly asked teasingly

I dabbed a small piece of cake and dabbed it on her nose, "Nope. Chocolate pudding moat is _very_ important. It's be like… missing out on this party."

Then a group of girls came over and actually wanted to dance with me and Oliver. So off we were.

**Lilly likes someone…**

"Well there they go," I said

"Yeah, but look who's coming," Miley said hinting to the right

Johnny Collins and a bunch of his followers were heading towards them

"Hey Lilly. Miley. 'Sup?" he asked

"Eh not much. Just eating, talking…" I said trying to avoid eye contact with Matt

"So-uh you wanna… dance?" Johnny asked

Me and Miles both saw the death glare on Matt's face. Oh boy, what a night it's going to be

"Sure!"

I felt bad leaving Miley but I saw Rina had come to talk to her

**Back to Miley…**

"And youu must be Miley Stewart," Rina said

"Hey Rina, I heard you were here in Malibu, it's so great to meet you," I said while giving her a hug

"Yeah, Malibu is amazing. I love it here and so does my dad… so we're moving to California…the only thing is our new house won't be in Malibu."

"Aww where will it be?" I asked

"Los Angeles. I mean it's not that far, but I won't be going to Seaview with you guys…" she said

It's crazy because I just met Rina and she seemed to be so close to me already

"The reason why Jake and I were thinking of breaking up was because of the distance. And even though I'm living in the same state, I don't think it'll work out… do you?" she asked me

"Well if you really love him you know you'll always have each other and be able to trust each other"

"Okay then I'm breaking up with him," she said right after I finished talking

"What?!? You just got together like a couple days ago"

"I _know_ it's just… Jake doesn't seem to like me. On our dates he always cuts it short because he's got a headache, he left something important at home, he has an important meeting with some agent when CLEARLY he doesn't since I talked to his manager right before and he said Jake was free for the whole day just for me… and then when my parents and I went to check out the new house… I met this guy… next door to us in LA…and I feel like we have-a connection with him…more than with Jake…you know?" she said after finishing her story in almost one breath, "Look I'm sorry I'm spilling this all on you, but back at the set when I first met Jake, he'd always talk about 'Miley' and you sounded like his best friend…so that's why I was wondering what you thought of me breaking up with Jake."

"Well if that's how you _really _feel. Don't let my advice mess up you and Jake," I said

"Hey guys," Jake said as he put his arm around Rina's shoulders. Lilly and Johnny were talking and Ben and Oliver were heading back to Miley.

"So what do you think of the party?" he asked

"Jake it's incredible," I said as someone's hands went over my eyes.

"Guess who," Oliver said

"Oliver."

"Nope," someone else said while flicking my head. I realize it was Ben and Oliver just said 'guess who' to throw me off. I slapped Ben on the shoulders back.

"So," Jake said...looking kind of uncomfortable, "Let's spice things up. Miley, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Hmm let's see… what could be embarrassing," he thought and saw some people doing karaoke on the stage. And man were they horrible, "Why don't you go up there and sing something for us"

Oh no… what if… oh boy. Please don't make me sing something from Hannah. Please don't, pleeease don't.

"Ooo I love Hannah Montana. Sing something of hers!" Rina said. Stupid stupid stupid… well she doesn't know so I can't blame herr… aww man

"NO" Lilly, Ben and Oliver said at the same time. Lilly had joined the conversation

"I-uh I…_I_ wanted to choose the song…how bout… One Original Thing! I heard it when Miley and I watched Aquamarine the other night." Amen for Lilly. Bless that girl

"Oh dude," Ben said, "Can I play guitar?"

So off me and Ben were. I played regular guitar and Ben played the electric.

_Watch you got, what you got what you got, what you got_

_I'm lookin' around tryin to find me one original thing_

_Cause I've been walkin' so long I feel like just like the sails are gunna break_

(**You can find lyrics online I'm sure. If I post all the words it would take too long**)

Everyone loved the song, obviously…but Jake looked kind of mad that it wasn't at all embarrassing. When I got off the stage Lilly was there and so was Josh

The next song was playing _This I Promise You_ by NSYNC. Wow I haven't heard them in forever, but Josh asked me dance and Ben asked Lilly

As we danced I could See Rina breaking up with Jake. He seemed okay with it, but that was the problem. Rina saw he wasn't upset and it looked like she got madder. But then they were calm and gave each other a hug and danced… but they were smiling… so I'm guessing they didn't break up. And at that moment, Jake looked over and saw Miley with Josh and looked over to Lilly and Ben. That's when he had a huge smile beginning to plaster on his face.


	8. Typical Guy Impulsiveness

CHAPTER EIGHT: TYPICAL GUY IMPULSIVENESS

**Let's go back to the beginning of the party but in Jake's shoes…**

Ben and Oliver were carrying Miley and Lilly while in their race to the food tables. Maybe I shouldn't have let Miley think I moved on. I should have known something was going on between her and Ben. All day in school they seemed really close and now it's like they're always together. DUH JAKE she's with Ben now.

"Hey Jake, I'll be back. I'm gunna go talk to Miley," Rina said. And she headed towards Miley. God Miles looked great… ughhh why is she with Ben damn it.

Okay gotta make a plan. Gotta make a plan, gotta make a plan. PLAN MADE.

(this just goes to show how guys like to plan things out right?)

truth or dare

make miley embarrassed and let Ben see she's not all that great

make Ben look like a cheating jerk

make _me_ be the good guy

break up with Rina…oh boy

success!

Step one: initiate the plan

"Hey guys," I put my arm around Rina, "So what do you think of the party?"

"Jake its incredible," Miley said

Just then Oliver and Ben came over and Ben put his hands over Miley's eyes.

"Guess who," Oliver said

"Oliver?" was Miley's guess

"Nope," Ben said and he flicked her head. She slapped him on the back when she realized she was tricked… must she really flirt in front of me?

"Soo, let's spice things up. Miley: truth or dare?" I said

"Dare"

"Hmm let's see… what could be embarrassing," I turned and saw people singing on stage and they were… bad. Horrible. You know I never heard Miley sing before… "Why don't you go up there and sing something for us?" Right when I said that I could see the shock on her face. Boy this was too easy.

"Ooo I love Hannah Montana. Sing something of hers!" Rina said. Boy did her face grow into more shock.

In unison, Ben, Lilly, and Oliver said, "NO!" They looked at each other

"I-uh I…_I_ wanted to choose the song…how bout… One Original Thing! I heard it when Miley and I watched Aquamarine the other night," Lilly said

"Oh dude," Ben said, "Can I play guitar?"

Like anything mattered. Miley was about to show her "singing skills" and Ben would be right behind her hearing how "great" she'd be. He'd leave her, and I'd be Jake Ryan, knight and shining armor, there to lift up Miley's spirits. And if that didn't work then it's all up to step #3.

_Watch you got, what you got what you got, what you got_

_I'm lookin' around tryin to find me one original thing_

_Cause I've been walkin' so long I feel like just like the sails are gunna break.._

(**once again… lyrics. Online. Yep. It's actually a really good song. And I loved the movie too**)

MAN. She _can_ sing.

"Hey Lilly: Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Then Rina chimed in, "How 'bout you kiss Ben. He's actually not that bad looking…plus he plays the guitar." RINA WAS BASICALLY DROOLING OVER HIM. SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE??!?! On the plus side though… that'll show what a cheating jerk Ben is. Off kissing Lilly while he's s'posed to be with Miley.

When they were done, Ben and Miley came down. Everyone complimented them and off Ben went to dance with Lilly and apparently Josh asked Miles for a dance….great another guy

"Jake I can't do this anymore. I only liked you when I first met you and you're just different…you don't really love me that's for sure because you always avoid me or cut our dates short. What's wrong? What did I do wrong? Honestly I liked you when we just hung out… ever since we said we were a couple, you've been different."

"Rina are you breaking up with _me_?"

whoa whoa whoa IIIIII'm supposed to break up with her… but at least we're not together…and I'm single again.

"WHAH!?? You're happy about this? You should be upset you loser. What's wrong with you?" she said as she slapped me. And that really hurt

"Rina I honestly _liked _you. Like as a friend…but I can't say that I love you anymore because," ughh what do I sayyy, "I don't." … great. Way to go Jake.

"So it's not like I did anything wrong…?"

"No but we can still be friends right? LA's not that far. It's just…"

"-you like Miley. Don't you?" she said. Maybe I _shouldn't_ have talked about Miley so much.

"Yeah," well this was awkward, "Last dance as couple?"

"Last dance as a couple," she said

And we danced. And what could make this night better? Seeing Lilly and Ben kissing, that's what.

**Uh-oh Lilly ****kept**** a Secret…**

Ben and I saw Miley walking over, gaping and a little stiff looking.

"MILEY! IT WAS A DARE. WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER THAT WELL. WE WOULD NEVER KEEP A SECRET LIKE THIS FROM YOU. DON'T BE MAD. WHOA. HEY. STOP THAT." Ben and I said surprisingly in unison.

"Wait," Miley started, "You're…not? Together?"

"No, it was just a dare," I said

"Aww man I thought Lilly would be a future family member," she said looking sadder now.

Ben and I looked at each other… well this was uncomfortable. And that's when Dex, Amber, and Ashley came over.

"Well Miley," she looked at Ben, "Ben. You two, I must say, were surprisingly good tonight."

"Miles, you were amazing," Dex said

"Yeah, well she's not as great as Amberr. Amber-is the best," Ashley said trying to defend Amber.

"Yeah and just to prove it, I think we should have a sing-off," Amber said clearly seeing Dex had his eyes set on Miley.

I looked over at Miley and saw that same frightened face. Then I saw Ben and he was hinting at me to say something. I gave him a 'what am _I_ supposed to do' look and he just nudged me forward.

"Ye-Yeah wwell Miley proved she could sing already. So.. HAH" oh god why did I have to sound like an idiot?

"What's going on guys?" Jake said pushing himself between Dex and Miley. Hahaha oh wow, this is gunna be great. Jussst. great

"Well Stewart you either go up there and sing your little heart out. Or. You just admit to the fact that _I'm_ the best"

I saw Miley's face getting angry, like 'heck no you did not just say that'

"Miley just…back out," Ben softly said

"Well Miles we heard you sing already, what's the worst that could happen?" Jake asked

Oh boy did he not know…

"You know what," Miley said holding onto her anger, "…y-you're….the best. That's RIGHT! YOUU'RE THE BEST.I CONFESS. I'm not, okay? Take your spot of happiness"

She turned around and bumped into Oliver and Jackson

Softly Jackson said, "Good, I thought me and Ol would have to kick some HM butt for doing something stupid."

"Hey Mi-" Dex started but was interrupted by Ashley, "C'mon Dex let's dance." And off the three went

"So…Wanna check out that vanilla pudding moat that just came out?" Ben asked clearly anxiously wanting to go even if I did say no.

"Sure"

"NO WAY THERE'S A VANILLA PUDDING MOAT?!" Oliver said.

**Oh boy FINALLY here comes "the good guy"…**

Jackson left Miley and the rest of the gang left leaving Miley walking towards them until Jake called out her name

"Why didn't you just take the challenge? Clearly you could out-sing Amber… and I know you'd do anything to slam that girl down"

"Jake, I just-…can't"

"Bad night?" he asked her

"Yeah"

"Yeah, I saw Ben and Lilly kissing. What a jerk" he said

"What?" Miley asked

"Well if I were dating him I'd think he was a jerk… that is if I was a girl hah" Jake said. He looked at Miley and saw confusion on her face

"You guys dared them to kiss… I don't get how 'Ben's a jerk' fits in…wait who's dating Ben?"

"Miley. Get yourself together. Your boyfriend kissed Lilly. Aren't you mad?" Jake had put his hand on Miley's shoulder and she stared at it for quite some time. Then she started laughing.

"Waitwaitwait. First of all," she said as she slid Jake's hand off her shoulder, "It was a dare for Lilly to kiss Ben and second of all…You think _Ben's_ my boyfriend?"

"Well isn't he?"

Then Miley started cracking up even more and said breathlessly, "Jake.Ben's. My cousin-ahhhahaha. That's so gross why would I date my cousinnnn ahhhhah"

"But you guys are always together.. and you didn't tell me he was your cousin," Jake said starting to get mad

"Well what should I do Jake hmm? Go up on stage, 'hey everyone, I'm your loser Miley Stewart and this is my cousin Ben Ledgerwood. Just wanted to let ya'll know. Okay bye'" she said while continuing to laugh.

"I'm sorry Jake but that's just too funny. Is that why you've been acting weird around Ben?"

"Hey what's going on?" Oliver said with a plate of food and cake stuffed in his mouth

"AHHHHa-Jake. Thought me and Ben were going out"

"Pfft. Awkward family reunion _that_ would turn out to be," Oliver said laughing a little while continuing eating.

"Miley it's one and Dad called. Let's go," Jackson said while pushing Miley and Oliver towards the door

"See ya Jake," they said

**Ending the night with Jake's final thoughts…**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a.n: **so since you've finished reading chapter eight you'll want chapter nine right? well it's in the works and it'll be out around 8 or 9 tonight (june.22.07) so check back again later. thanks everyone


	9. OH GOLLY Not Aunt Dolly

CHAPTER NINE: OH GOLLY NOT AUNT DOLLY

**Here's what I see…**

Miley was walking slowly down the stairs with her eyes almost closed… she yawned and looked around to see Oliver looked like he was going to open the fridge, but he just stood there holding onto the handle asleep; Ben was asleep leaning his head against his arm trying to pour the maple syrup onto his pancakes, but the cap was still on; Lilly was sitting upside down on the couch watching the TV, but she fell asleep, and Jackson was leaning against the door way after having gotten the mail but he fell asleep there too.

Miley decided to join the gang and she walked over onto the piano and just cuddled up there and slept.

"Well Goooooooood mornin' everyone. Have a dandy ol' time at the party?" Aunt Dolly practically screamed, "Well you will never guess who's going to be in Mr. Jake Ryan's upcoming episode of 'ZOMBIE HIGH'. Me!"

Everyone was startled not because of Aunt Dolly's part in Jake's movie but because of Aunt Dolly's loud voice. They slowly started to wake up… then fell asleep again. Aunt Sam and Uncle Johnny came through the door

"Robbie, we're going to have to leave Ben here 'til next Friday. Is that okay with you? There's a business meeting up in Portland and I can only bring Sam." Said Uncle Johnny

"Well sure. Do you have his stuff?" Robbie Ray asked

"All in here," Aunt Sam said pointing to a suitcase

"Well we're off," they hugged and kissed Ben goodbye

**Good times at the mall eh?...**

"HEY OLIVER! BEN!" someone screamed. We turned around and it was Jake

"Have you guys seen Miley anywhere?" he asked

"She's doing a 'girl's day out' with Lilly and Aunt Dolly," Ben said

"Oh… well tell her I have to talk with her?"

"Yeah sure," I said

I gave Ben a look. What if Jake caught on? Not many Aunt Dolly's in the world… But Ben just looked at me back

"Oliver c'mon. One of those zombies of his _must_ _have_ gotten to his brain. He'll never put two and two together."

Just then Jake came back

"Put what together?" he asked

"Err-ermm a puzzle!" Oh Lord now what do I say?

"Yeah I was just saying… if we got a hard puzzle for youuu….would you be able to put it together?" Ben said

"… Yeah," Jake looked at us suspiciously. Great just what we need. A zombie slayer getting high on the Hannah Montana trail.

"Hey look at the time! Nice talking Jake. We'll tell Miley you want to talk to her. Okay….BYE" I said and off we ran.

About two blocks away from Miley's house we saw a limo pass us... oh no not zombie boy. Please don't let it be Jake, pleeease don't let it be Jake.

**Back at the house…**

"Aunt Dolly you're right, we needed to 'refresh' ourselves," I said

There was a knock at the door and Lilly got it. "Miley it's Jake"

Oh great. Just what I need, more chaos

"Miley I gotta talk to you…alone"

"Kay well the deck's lonely" I said kinda sarcastically and we headed in that direction

I started, "Let me start of by telling the truth Jake. I _was_ upset you were gone, but I honestly got over it as weeks went by. Sort of. And I was glad that you were happy with Rina. She's a nice girl. And I don't want to come between you two… so friends?" I held out my hand for him to shake

"No," he said holding my hand, "Listen _I'm_ sorry about last night….," he let go of my hand and I missed the warmth, but he continued talking, "I…I was jealous. I admit it. The whole time in Romania, I thought you moved on so_ I_ tried to move on… but when I came back I realized I-" just then Jake's phone rang

"Ughh. Hello? With who? WHAT NO WAY I LOVE HER. That's amazing. No. you the man. Noo you. You. Nah man you are," then he turned and realized he was still talking with Miley, "Listen I have to go. I'll call you later. Kay, bye"

"You'll never guess who's going to be on the next episode of _Zombie High_. HANNAH MONTANA ANNND DOLLY PARTON! ISN'T THAT CRAZYY?? That episode's gunna be crazy."

WHAT?!?! When did daddy sign me up for _another_ episode with him.

"Man, I LOVE Dolly Parton. She's an amazing sing-whoa," Jake said, "Whoa…I _knew _you looked familiar"

I turned to see what he was looking at: Aunt Dolly


	10. Explain

CHAPTER TEN: EXPLAIN

**Name: Miley Stewart: **The girl who's life is about to get ruined because of stupid secrets and a godmother known as Dolly Parton

"Well golly, it's Jake Ryan!" Aunt Dolly sad

"You weren't just a janitor. YOU'RE DOLLY PARTON. Holy c- what are you doing here?" Jake asked

"What are you talking about Jake?" I ran over to Aunt Dolly trying to give her a sign to play along, This isn't Dolly Parton. It's just my aunt who just _LOVES_ Dolly Parton. I tell ya, she's probably her number one fan"

"Shoot if I were Dolly Parton-boy the things I could do with that money," Aunt Dolly said playing along, "Why I'd dedicate a whole theme park to that Hannah Montana for my niece. Boy does she _love_ Hannah Montana. Heck I'd dedicate one to you too boy. Who doesn't love the _zombie slayyerr_."

"So… you're not Dolly? Because I swear you look exactly like her," he said eyeing me and Aunt Dolly watching for any sign that they were giving each other signals

"Mr. Ryan… have youuu ever heard of something called plastic surgery? It is _jussst_ a-MAZING what doctors can do these days you know?" Aunt Dolly said trying to reassure him she "wasn't" Dolly Parton

Just then Oliver and Ben walked in unaware of anyone in present in the room. What makes it worst, they were arguing

"I'm telling you Ben. He COULD suspect something. Think about it, he walks into the house and Lilly and Miley are playing around with the Hannah stuff. ORRRR he sees Aunt Dolly and realizes who she is. What other reason would there be a limo on this street?" Oliver said

"Maybe it was Miley's rental limo. YOU never know. There might be some concert or premiere tonight. Try to look on the _good_ side of things," Ben answered back

"WELL THERE IS NO MORE GOOD SIDE NOW," Lilly yelled, butting into their conversation

Oliver sneered and turned around slowly to see what Lilly was pointing at, "What are you-oh"

Ben slowly started moving out the door grabbing Oliver's arm, "Hey Oliver, I think I forgot my skateboard wayyyy over at the beach"

"What are you talking about? You're holding it right-oww" Oliver said until Lilly slapped him on the shoulders

"Ben meant to say MY skateboard… the one I left _all_ the way on the other side of the beach," Lilly said trying to save them, "As a matter of fact- I'll go too."

They ran out the door and all I saw was Jake's grin on his face. Now what do I do

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ahh cliffhanger && short... Sorry. I ran out of ideas on what to say next… I'm still thinking so the next chapter should be out soon**_


	11. Secrets Involve Lying

CHAPTER ELEVEN: SECRETS INVOLVE LYING

**The name's Miley Stewart…** the girl who told a lie that messed up life

"So I was right. You are Dolly Parton. Now what I don't understand is: why Dolly Parton is in _your_ house and how does she know you… oh and why should I 'suspect something' if you and Lilly are playing with Hannah stuff?" Jake said knowing he wasn't going to take any lies

"Okayokay. The truth is…Aunt Dolly isn't my real aunt. She's my godmother. The best godmother anyone could have and that's not just because she's Dolly Parton. She's like my second mom ever since my real mom…died." I explained, "Annnd about the Hannah stuff…well me and Lilly like to play… dress up in Hannah stuff…and we look ridiculous! It's… embarrassing... you know?"

I looked for signs in his face showing that he believed that last little white lie. Ohhhh please be dumb enough to fall for that

"I don't believe you," he said crossing his arms

"How can you not believe the truth?" Technically this was the truth... only part of it though… At this point Aunt Dolly started to sneak away

"Well why didn't you tell anyone? Amber and Ashley would definitely stop tormenting you, Lilly and Oliver"

"Well maybe I don't want to be treated differently _just_ because I have a famous singer for an aunt. You know not everyone wants attention," I said back to him.

"What's wrong with having a famous aunt? You can't hide that fact," he was starting to yell taking what I said into offense. God why does he have to be so stubborn

"Nothing's wrong with having Aunt Dolly for an Aunt. I just don't need the attention from anyone. I'd rather be treated as the loser Miley instead of having friends who would backstab you in a second once they get tired of me. Maybe being popular isn't what I want. What if I'm happy with my life the way it is. Maybe I'm not hiding the fact that Dolly Parton's godmother. Maybe I'm hiding something else," I yelled at him. But once I finished I wished I had taken the last part back. Jake started to look more uncomfortable

"… well… what _are_ you hiding… if you really are hiding something," he said snottily

"I am." I blurted. _Stop yourself Miley, STOP yourself._

"Well..?"

"God Jake, I can't tell you"

"What you don't trust me? C'mon Miles you know you can trust me"

"I… I can't Jake okay"

"Well fine if you don't trust me," he started to walk away

"Jake it's not that I don't trust you… it's just…. Big"

"Do Oliver and Lilly know?" he asked. OH boy… how am I gunna lie myself out of this one. But I guess he saw the impression on my face, "I see they do… okay great. Miley I liked. I really did. But if you can't trust me then how can we be together?"

"I can't tell you _now_ at this very moment… I just need time to make sure. It's not something I can go around telling everyone who says they can be trusted… it's complicated"

"Well you don't have to worry about telling me. I'm out," he said. I can't believe it. He really left

"Miley…" a voice behind the bushes said

I looked over and saw Ben, Oliver, and Lilly come out

"Are you okay?" Lilly said as she gave me a hug

"No. I hate being….rrrrr," I said. I can't believe Hannah Montana ruined my life. Well… technically I ruined my life then… but it wasn't me being me, it was me being Hannah…which Jake doesn't even know about because I was too scared to tell him. But if he's going to act like this then it's best not to tell him.. right?

"Do you want us to go cut tires in his limo?" Ben asked trying to cheer me up.

"Nah. I'm going to go for a walk. Alone. I'll see you guys later"


	12. Guys Suck

CHAPTER TWELVE: GUYS SUCK

**Name: Miley Stewart: **girl who should have but doesn't have a boyfriend because of stupid HANNAH MONTANA

Someone came up and sat next to me

"Hey Miley," it was Dex

"Hey Dex," I guess my sigh really was deep since he turned and stared at me

"You okay?" he asked

"Could be better I guess," I said while watching the sunset. Great. Now I've got that song stuck in my head. This shouldn't be like thisss… Jake's supposed to be here. With me

"Something the matter"

"I just had a fight with Jake," I curled up into a ball with my arms around my knees

"Are you guys going out or something?" he asked. Pfft. I wish

"No… we kissed before he left for Romania…and now.. no."

"oh…" and we just sat there looking out into the sun, the ocean… and that's when I couldn't take it anymore…

"Guys suck." I said monotonously 

"Ex…cuse me?"

"You heard me. Guys suck. They're stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid"

"Coming from the girl who answers 'Betty Burg's Address'"

"Hey! That was not my fault Lilly can't read"

"Mmmm she read I heart Dex pretty well"

I started to laugh a little. Who would've known Dex could make me happier, "Yeah I guess your right. Well then 99 of guys suck"

"Can I be the 1 that doesn't?"

"Sure."

"Good. And would it help if I told you… I like you…?"

I turned and looked at him, "Really?" I started to smile… and maybe I did like him. I mean I definitely was going to go out with him before Jake came

"Yeah, I do. A lot… and you still owe me that movie"

"Okay… so how bout tomorrow?" Since it was a Friday I'm sure Dad would have said yes. Plus Hannah was booked Saturday and Sunday night

"Tomorrow's good. How bout around seven?"

"Okay. Here's my address."

**Name: Lilly Truscott:** girl who actually does like Ben

"MAN THIS IS CRRRAAZYY" I yelled as I skated through Miley's house

"What?" Ben asked while drinking the milk straight from the bottle…ughh nastyyy

"I was walking over at the beach to make sure Miley was okay and Oliver was heading home too, but anyways we saw Miley at the beach sitting with Dex"

Ben choked as he swallowed the milk and once it all went down he choked out the word, "WHAT?!"

"I know! The thing is Miley did like Dex before Jake came back and then he did come back and Oliver and I practically embarrassed Miley the times when Dex were around and so we thought it was over, but nooooooo. Little Jake and Miss Miley have to have a fight leaving her down at the beach back at square one… ooo this is going to be interesting…what?"

"First of all: Seriously, How do girls talk that fast; Second of all: is Miley really over Jake? That fast I mean"

"Well apparently…boy her life is a mess." Maybe not having a guy is better than having one...

"Life's crazy sometimes… so I asked Oliver already if he wanted to see that new Jake Ryan movie coming out tomorrow… they're showing it early over in Malibu due to Jake… he can't go, so I was wondering if you wanted to go…if you can't we can just find another day we can all go"

"No I have nothing to do tomorrow. What time?"

"It's at," he looked at the paper, "seven"

"Okay well I gotta go, see you then" does this count as a date? I guess not if Miley's there… but he did originally ask Oliver so then it should be three of us…only Oliver couldn't go…ughh where's Miley when you need her


	13. PrePremiere

_**The story will still continue even though it's completely different from Achy Jakey Heart… so just forget what happened in the episode…**_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: PRE-PREMIERE

**Miley's P.O.V. **_**(not that creative at the moment)**_

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" Dex asked, "It's kind of lonely when everyone's," he turned and looked, "there."

What he was looking at was the entire swarm of annoying freshmen that were surrounding Jake. Oh not only girls, but _guys_ too

"Hah, I know what you mean. Ever since they made it official that Jake and Rina broke up all the girls have been chasing after Jake," Lilly said then gave a sympathetic look at me as I stabbed my lunch

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" it was Becca Weller. Ever since her and Oliver broke up… we never really saw or noticed her, "It's just-"

"Kinda lonely?" we all said

"Yeah. And I as much as I love Jake Ryan… think about it. 1 in a million chance. Besides," she cuddled closer to Oliver, "I've got my Ollie."

"You guys are going out?" I asked

"Since when?" Lilly added

"I asked her out to the premiere tongith that's why I couldn't hang with you, Miles, and Ben… but since you guys are going to the premiere too… then yeah. Basically we're all going," Oliver explain

"Wait… the premiere's tonight… and…" I finally understood; the whole movies, premiere, Jake Ryan… It was Jake Ryan's premiere tonight. That's where me and Dex were going. Not to some random movie, to a stupid 1 hour and 45 minutes of Jake Ryan and Marissa Hughes

"Is… that a problem? Because we can totally do something else," Dex said remembering Jake and her weren't getting along quite so well

"NoNo, I just realized the whole Jake thing…but it's fine"

"Ughhhh! Why did they change the time schedule for today?" Becca moaned from boredom

"Because we're having that 'just for freshmen' meeting about 'what to do and not to do on a red carpet' hosted by our very own JAKE RYAN," Ben said mocking our homeroom teacher's excitement

So far they only had 2 classes which was great. Then lunch was extended to 1 hour and 30 minutes to 'have a discussion and Q&A with Jake' then there was that two hour meeting about red carpet awareness. You'd think we'd be happy right? Wrong.

"So…" I said noticing the awkward silence

"mmm-hmm," Becca said also noticing

"Yeeaahh…" Ben said glancing around

"uhhh-huh.." Dex added

"Yep" Lilly said as she nodded slowly. This was some silence

Oliver looked at everyone wide-eyed, "Okay. _I_ don't get it"

Then everyone except Oliver started to burst out in laughter

"Okay. Oliver Oken here. And he's still lost. Mind filling him in on this telepathic joke?" Oliver said referring to himself in third person

"Oh Oliver, Oliver, Oliver," Becca said as she laid her head down on the table. Let's face it: this hour and a half lunch was going to be booorringgg.

"We have a WHOLE HOURR to waste," Lilly whined, "This is the first time I wish we had class. It's not fair all the other grades get a half day while we're…HERE"

"**Now look, I know my coming here may be a distraction, since I am, well, you know, a superstar and **_**tween Magazine**_**'s hottie of the year," says Jake **

"Well _some-one_ bounces back fast," I said to Miley as we walked into the auditorium

"What?" Miley said. This was the first time Miley and I talked all day and honestly I hated not talking to her all day

"mmmm yep. In one day you've managed to already have a date for the premiere,"

"Well it's not like your going alone. You've got a school filled with girls dying to go with you. Besides, I _did_ have a life too be-FORE you came back," Miley said defensively

"So you went out with him…before?"

"No," she sighed, "I lost my voice so Lilly and Oliver had to talk for me… obviously that was a going to lead to a disaster…actually more like embarrassment"

"Oh" then there was just an awkward silence. She went to sit with Dex and everyone and I just went up onto the stage

**AFTER THE MEETING:**

Ben ran out the front doors hugging his skateboard, "FINALLLLLLLLLLLYYY!" he yelled

"Tell be about it," Lilly said

"If I had to listen to one more '_trust_ me, I've seen it happen… of course NOT to _meee _' I think I would have barfed my lunch on him just to make him shut up," Oliver said

Miley, Oliver, Ben, I got into Jackson's car and headed towards the beach. From there we could walk home, since Jackson had to go back to work over at Rico's

**THE PREMIERE**

"**Excuse me, Superstar… "Hottie of the Year" -your point." Says Miley**

We rented a limo for the night. Surprisingly no one else thought of renting one. As we pulled up the song "Beautiful Girls" by Sean Kingston came on and that was stuck in our heads. So as we exited the limo onto the carpet, everyone was shocked we didn't follow the "rules of the carpet"

We were singing and dancing all the way up to the entrance of the theatre where we saw Jake talking to reporters with his date Ashley. Why oh whyyy Ashley. Well by then everyone was staring at us. Then a reporter came up to us

"Well you kids surely seem excited for this movie. Either that or you want more _attention_. Hmm," this reporter really wanted some dirt doesn't he

"We're just having a swell ol' time. No harm in that right?" Jackson said

"I mean come _on_. Are you telling me you don't love that song?" Oliver asked

The rooms to each theatre weren't open yet so we were all crowded outside or inside the main part of the theatre.

Dex put his arm around my shoulders as he and Lilly were arguing over which was better: extra butter or just butter. Ben threw popcorn at Lilly and Dex and asked loudly, "WHICH ONE TASTES BETTER. POPCORN OR POPCORN?" and some actually went directly in Lilly's mouth which caused her to laugh harder. Then Ben put his arm around her… I wonder if something's going on with them two.

Then Oliver, Jackson, and Dex were having a rap off. And then we grew tired and actually sat down on the floor and just talked.

"When are they going to open up the rooms?" Dex asked at the top of his voice trying to hint to someone that they wanted to go in. Everyone was so wrapped up in Jake and Marissa Hughes, his co-star in the film; they wanted to extend the wait so they could talk with them.

"Okay I don't get it," Ben said

"Get what?" Becca asked

"Why Jake keeps looking over here. His eyes look like they're having a seizure moving back and forth"

"What?" she looked and saw Jake was looking back and forth. By that time everyone peeked at him discreetly and laughed. Oh boy what a night this was going to be

Finally they let us into whichever room we wanted. We were in room number four and we sat somewhere in the middle. No surprise Jake and Ashley chose this room. They sat directly across the aisle from us. Wonderful. I was at the end of the row next to the aisle and so was he.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Not the best chapter, but I thought the whole Miley + Jake in school thing was needed


	14. Despiration

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: DESPIRATION

**Name: Lilly Truscott:** am I falling for him?

The movie actually started off pretty good. It was Ben that made it even better. He was mocking scenes that had Jake saying corny lines which made me laugh a _little_ too loud

"Shhhh," Everyone said. Matt and Johnny Collins were in the row behind us. Johnny came with his groupies who were upset about Jake turning them down and Matt was there with Amber.

Matt leaned forwards and whispered, "Some people, unlike two I see, are trying to watch the movie"

"Dude no way. Is that what everyone's doing? Nooo way." He said after he heard Matt. I swear Ben is the coolest guy ever.

The movie started to get boring for us because we weren't as obsessed with Jake. Mostly everyone was just watching the movie because of Jake… and his hotness. Oliver and Becca fell asleep… She was leaning on him and he leaned his head onto hers. Boy were they snoring loud which just caused more shhsh-ing.

I felt Ben was staring at me and whenever I'd look, he'd turn away. Then he held my hand for the rest of the movie and never let go.

**Name: Miley Stewart:** nope. Not jealous AT ALL

Ashley had rested her head on Jake's chest and "posed" as people pulled out their phones to take pictures.

"Jakey" she said in a loud yet sweet voice. Then she pouted, "I'm kind of thirsty"

"Okay hun," Jake stretched, "mmmm you _know_ I'm kind of thirsty too."

Surprisingly everyone reached and offered their drinks to Ashley and Jake.

"'_I want each and every one of you to think of me as someone just like you' _I remembered that was one of the first things he said when he first came to Seaview Middle. Oh yeah sure Jake we're just like you" I said in my head

Dex put his head on my shoulder and whispered, "Everything okay?" Then he brushed my hair off my face

"Yeah… and you?"

"Never been better," he said. Then our eyes locked. Maybe I am over Jake. We leaned forward towards each other and… we kissed

**Name: Jake Ryan: **YES OKAY YES I still love her

Everyone reached and offered their drinks to us. Hah, this is sure to make Miley jealous

I turned to see what Miley was doing and… she… was kissing… him. Just stab me in the heart why don't ya. I can't really blame her though. I was the one who walked out…I wonder if she told _him_ the "oh so important, can't trust anyone" secret. That would definitely suck. Why didn't I just apologize? Why didn't we just makeup?

I sighed and Ashley noticed, "Oh you must be tired honey. Don't worry the movie's almost over sweetie."

Then everyone was whispering "oh isn't she sweet" "Ashley's so pretty _and_ nice" "I wish I were Ashley." OH PLEASE WOULD THEY JUST SHUT UP?

----------------------------------------------------

As everyone got up to leave I saw Dex with his arms wrapped around Mile as they were leaving. Trying to get pass everyone saying "Great movie Jake" pshh. Suck ups I saw Oliver, Ben, and Lilly walking out having been caught in the crowd of people trying to exit.

"Hey Ashley, I'll meet you outside" I said. She said okay so I ran over to the trio

"Hey guys," I said. I hope at least _they_ were still talking to me

"H-Hey Jake," Lilly said hesitantly looking around to make sure Miley wasn't around

Ben crossed his arms, "What do you want now Jake? Haven't you said enough?"

"Look I'm sorry guys. That day was just supposed to be about me saying sorry to Miley because I thought Ben was her boyfriend"

"WHAT?!" Lilly and Ben said before they started to laugh. Oliver, having already known that didn't really laugh as much

"Yeah… but then _her aunt_ came and I don't know, the conversation changed and-"

"You don't have to explain from there Jake. We kind of sort of were hiding," Lilly said

"-In the bushes right next to the porch… So yep, everything we heard was crystal clear," Ben added

"Oh…w-wwell. I just was wondering if Miley was still… mad," I stuttered

"Well if you ask _meeee_, I'd say 'why don't you just ask her yourself,'" Oliver said

"C'mon Oliver. You of all people should know she wouldn't tell the truth to me. Especially not when she's-"

"Mad? Ding! Ding! Ding! not only do we have an actor, we have a genius in the theatre" Ben finished giving a sarcastic look. Okay. So she's still mad

"Look, I'm sorry okay"

"Jake. Just tell her that. Trust me. Just tell her you're sorry" Ben said only this time it seemed more sincere

"Look Jake, let's have a… guy-to-guy talk," Oliver said as he put one of his arm around my shoulder and turned us so we faced away from the group, "You still like Miley even after _you_ walked out on her?

"yea," I stared at Oliver not knowing where this was going

_**(To make it easier to understand I put the format of speech differently for now)**_

**Oliver:**"And when you left you were really mad that she wouldn't tell you this 'secret'"

**Jake:**"Yea"

**Oliver:**"But you left"

**Jake:**"YES OLIVER"

**Oliver:**"Well then why would you expect her to come back to you?"

**Jake:**"I don't know I-I just thought that-"

**Oliver:**"So did something happen while I was asleep?"

**Jake:**"When?"

**Oliver:**"During your movie"

**Jake:**"You slept during MY movie?"

**Oliver:**"Uh-duh. And stop avoiding the question"

**Jake:**"Okay. Miley kissed Dex"

**Oliver:**"Ooo good luck" _Oliver started to walk away_

**Jake:**"Wait I don't get it. Why did you want to have a 'guy-to-guy' talk?"

**Oliver:**"Oh I just wanted to know what happened while I was asleep" _he said as if nothing was wrong_

_**Okay switching back to regular format now. It's still continuing Jake's P.O.V.)**_

"Oliver I…I need your help." I begged

"With what?" he asked. Oh my goodness gracious I think I wanna slap this kid. So I did on the shoulder

"Owwww. Now _why_ would you do that to the person you need help from?" he asked rubbing his shoulder, "Listen Jake, take Ben's advice and just tell Miley you're sorry. The worst thing that can happen is you'll be where you are now. Lonely and confused. Without the girl you love. Lost with a-"

"OKAY OLIVER I GET IT"

"Well gotta go. Good luck" Oliver said as he left


	15. Love Song For No One

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: LOVE SONG FOR NO ONE

**Saturday Morning, day after the premiere**

_**Basically imagine Achy Jakey Heart part 1, only Jake sends "I'm sorry" baskets and stuff because he's sorry for what he said. Not because he kissed her and left**_

**Name: Oliver Oken:** the one. The only machoman

"Miley have you seen my guitar… or skateboard?" Ben said trying to walk through all the baskets

"No," Miley yelled from upstairs

"Well, here's your guitar," Jackson said as he at down realizing it was under the couch cushions.

"Aww man, I gotta go buy strings … now anyone seen the skateboard?" Ben asked again

"Hey guys," I said walking in with a huge box wrapped in yellow

"Oliver… is it someone's birthday?" Jackson asked

"No, it was in the middle of your driveway along with," I stopped and pointed just then Lilly brought in a life size cardboard Jake wearing an 'I heart Miley' shirt

"Hey gu- HELLO," Miley said as she came down and saw the cardboard Jake and Big gift box, "Lemme guess…Jake?"

"Miley just tell him you forgive him. Then _maybe_ I'll be able to find my stuff before next Friday," Ben said

"Uhh Guys? Heavy gift here," I said not knowing how much longer I could hold on. Miley took the box and stepped on something. WHAM

"Oww," she said in a high pitched voice, "Ben I think I found your skateboard"

After Miley got up she opened the box. Balloons and confetti popped out and a recording played

_Miley, I'm sorry. What else is a guy supposed to do?_

"That's it?" Ben asked then looked at me

"I-I-It was the compression of the air in the box. It adds weight" I said defending myself…I must be weak.

**Next Friday comes. Ben is finally going to be in his new house. Miley has been going out with Dex, and Jake is still going out with Ashley.**

**Name: Miley Stewart:** too little too late (don't own this song title either by JoJo)

"Finally, I'll get to sleep in a bed instead of this old couch," Ben said

"And here. Have a basket… or two… or three," I said. I really needed to get rid of all the baskets

"Miles," Ben said, "He said he was sorry. Can't you just tell the poor guy you forgive him? C'mon, he's done everything he could for you"

"But that's the problem," I sat down on the couch, "he's nice and sweet, but I don't think of him other than a friend… I've got Dex, who's twice as sweet, hot, and less famous which mean less chance of being discovered"

"But can't you at least take him back as a friend?"

"What if the same conversation comes up again? What if he wants us to accept Ashley too? Heck no am I going to be friends with the little box of evil"

"Well you could at least tell him that you forgive him, only you don't want to hang with Ash…I don't think any of us do anyways. Well I'll see you in school tomorrow," he said and hugged me goodbye.

Just then my phone buzzed. There was a message:

_Meet me at the beach in 10 minutes. I'm begging you Miley Stewart. I don't care what your secret is anymore._

Should I go? Lilly's not answering her phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Jake Ryan:** until then, I'll hide up in my bedroom, writing a love song for no one (let's just imagine Jake wrote it)

You can't seriously be telling me she's not coming. Ughh

I sat there with a guitar. How stupid I must look. I left a note, the music and words on her porch with a rose.

"Bye Miley Stewart... until who knows when" I said to no one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Miley Stewart: **he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar (once again I don't own it. By Taylor swift)

I came back home, furious that Jake wasn't even there.

"Oliver, he wasn't there, I looked all over," I yelled

"Well I don't know Miley I called over at his house and no one answered," he said

"Well I gotta go. I can hear Jackson calling me"

"Okay. And Miley, don't sweat it. I'm sure it was some misunderstanding."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Mile, Jake left something on the porch. Here," Jackson said

I looked at what was in his hands… a piece of notebook paper, some music, and a rose. I opened the note

_Well Miley… here I am… waiting for you and you didn't show up. I'm really really realllly sorry Miles. I just wanted to see you one last time before I head across the country again to Paris this time. I'm filming two more movies and then I'm guest starring multiple times in a TV series. Along with that, Zombie High has decided to move the filming over to Paris until I'm finished with everything over there. Miley, I just have to say that even though I went out with Ashley, I was always thinking of you… I honestly thought that using Ashley might make you jealous… weird huh? Like before when Holly and I were publicizing. Well Dex is a good guy and I hope you guys are happy together…I love you and will miss you Miley. I'll see you whenever I'm back… and yeah, I'm leaving tonight, boarding around 7:00._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I can't believe he's gone… it was already 7:45 so he was long gone. I looked at the music next titled: Love Song for No One

I played it on my guitar and it was probably the greatest song ever…

_**(if you want to actually take the time to read the lyrics be my guest. They actually fit the story…I first heard this song on Summerland and loved it…I only put in the different verses)**_

_Staying home alone on a Friday_

_Flat on the floor looking back_

_On old love_

_Or lack thereof_

_After all my wishful thinking was wrong_

_I'm jaded_

_I hate it_

_I'm tired of being alone_

_So hurry up and get here_

_So tired of being alone_

_So hurry up and get here_

_Get here_

_Searching all my says jut to find you_

_I'm not sure who I'm looking for_

_I'll know it_

_When I see you_

_Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom_

_Staying up all night just to write_

_A love song for no one_

_…._

_I could have met you in a sandbox_

_I could have passed you on the sidewalk_

_Could I have missed my chance_

_And watched you walk away?_

_Oh no way_

---------------------------------------------

I just sat outside on the deck and just cried. Lilly came over around 8 to sleepover and cheer me up…

"Lilly, I thought I was over him…but...but then the song an-and the note an-an the rose," I started crying again

"It's okay Miles… he said he'd be back"

There is a **sequel**. I'm a jiley lover so I will eventually have them together. The sequel's called '**Fall Back Into My Life**' it'll be out soon. I'd continue updating in this one… but it's kinda like another whole chunk of Miley's life. It'll be out very soon. I wouldn't be surprised if the first chapter was up tonight. I don't own the song Fall Back Into My Life by Amber Pacific and thanks everyone for reviewing!


End file.
